


Dance

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me that you'll never stop dancing, no matter what." Her eyes were earnest, pleading with the boy. "Promise me that you'll never stop doing what you love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back...again..with Fire Emblem...

     "Yes! Just like that!" a young woman said to her son, a young boy about the age of six. His face was full of focus as he tried to remember his mother's steps. She let out a short laugh at her child's effort.  
     His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he finished the routine, his breathing slightly huffy. His mother smiled gently and ruffled the boy's hair, soft pink strands sifting through her fingers. He looked up at her, a gaze of pride in his timid eyes, and he smiled at her.  
     The carnation haired woman straightened at a noise; a horse was coming, and in a hurry no doubt. Her countenance tensed; she knew what it meant, unfortunately. And her son did too. They both turned their heads to the small dirt path that led to their secret dancing spot; only a few knew where it was. Being high in the Ylissean mountains, it was a private retreat with a view to die for; perfect for dancing.  
      Soon, a bay horse in heavy armor appeared over the horizon. It tossed its head as the dancer looked at the face of its rider. Her little boy hid behind her leg, gripping her baggy black pants. She placed a hand on his small head, gazing sadly in the direction of the war horse.  
      The rider pulled his mount to a halt, the armor of both shining in the afternoon light. She shielded her eyes as the man dismounted the beast, holding the reins in a trained hand. She would recognize that appearance anywhere.  
      The lady dipped her head slightly at the chief knight of Ylisse, Frederick. The brunet returned the gesture before casting his gaze to the small child cowering at his mother's side. He chuckled gently and shook his head; he really was just like his mother, that much was evident. She straightened again and spoke to the knight.  
      "Frederick..is it time already?" her voice was gentle, kind even. The male's stern, if slightly sad, expression didn't falter as he responded.  
      "Yes, Olivia; it's time. We're expected to move out tonight at the first light of the moon. Lord Chrom wants us to waste no time in this operation."  
      "I understand.. I'll be there before the sun sets," Olivia responded, feeling the child at her hip tighten his grip on her pant leg. Her expression faltered as the knight turned on his heel.  
      "We'll be waiting. Leave the child with the others; you know where they are to stay, correct?"  
      "Yes.."  
      "Very well then, I shall be on my way. Safe travels, dancer." Frederick mounted his horse, the silky bay craning its neck at the sudden weight.  
      Olivia turned to her child and kneeled as the horse and knight turned and galloped down the mountain path. "Inigo, you know this has to happen.."  
      The boy sniffed softly. "I know, mama," he hiccuped, rubbing his tear-filled eyes. She reached out and brushed away the stray droplet that rolled down his cheek.  
      She kissed his forehead before speaking again, a sad smile on her face, "Inigo, I want you to promise me something."  
      "Anything, mama," he responded, sniffing again.  
      Olivia fought back tears in her own eyes, "Promise me that you'll never stop dancing, no matter what." Her eyes were earnest, pleading with the boy. "Promise me that you'll never stop doing what you love."

      Inigo sighed softly as he gazed at the rustling leaves on the lonely tree. The young man glanced around the area, making sure nobody had followed him. Only once he was satisfied did he smile. He checked the laces on his boots before taking point. He exhaled gently, all tension in his body disappearing. "I kept my promise, mother," he breathed, moving through the dance fluently, "I never stopped dancing."


End file.
